monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Molokonyx
Water |move = Lance Charge, Hacking Slash |ailments = Dragonblight Stun Paralysis |elements = Dragon |creator = Cottonmouth255 |Icon = |desc. = Brute wyverns with horrible tempers. When nothing is around to attack, they have been known to destroy their own surroundings in fits of rage. When its bladed arms dull, this creature will sharpen them on its lance-like horn. Watch out - it produces a paralyzing poison when enraged. |Attack page = - |Ecology = - |Armor = - |Weapons = - |Carves = - |Pictures = -}} The Molokonyx is a new Brute Wyvern introduced in Monster Hunter Destiny, that is very similar to the Deviljho. It has several natural weapons to make use of in battle. Ironically, its weakness is Water despite living in moist environments. English: Molokonyx Japanese: Morukonekkusu Latin: Molokonyx ultrix In Monster Hunter Destiny In-Game Information Brute wyverns with horrible tempers. When nothing is around to attack, they have been known to destroy their own surroundings in fits of rage. When its bladed arms dull, this creature will sharpen them on its lance-like horn. Watch out - it produces a paralyzing poison when enraged. Introductory Cutscene Location: Sunken Hollow Area 1 Synopsis: Three Aptonoth run in utter terror from a rampaging Molokonyx, which is utterly berserk with rage. It continuously scrambles up and down the cliffs, crashing into walls as it does so, as it tries to chase the Aptonoth down. However, its anger has made it so clumsy, that the Aptonoth end up escaping. Calming down somewhat, the Molokonyx jumps up to the top of the area, where the sun is shining down from the crevice far above. It lays down in the sun while its fin rises to its full height in order to restore its energy. However, at that moment, the hunter comes falling down from base camp and lands right on top of the Molokonyx! The startled Brute Wyvern goes berserk again, flailing its claws around and trying to dislodge the hunter from its back. It finally succeeds by crashing into a wall and knocking the hunter off. The hunter lands at the bottom of the area and stares up at the mad Brute Wyvern, and the hunt begins. Basic Information Monster Class: Brute Wyverns Weakness: Water Element: Dragon Status Ailments: Dragonblight, Stun, Paralysis Habitats: Old Swamp, Swamp, Flooded Forest, Misty Peaks, Sunken Hollow, Wet Rainforest, Forested Spring Behavior: *Cannot use its Wyvern Breath when low on stamina *Trips when it uses a lunging or charging attack when low on stamina *Drops an item when both of its arms are broken *Its back fin sticks up when enraged *When its arms dull, it will sharpen them on its horn Physiology and Behavior The Molokonyx is an unusual Brute Wyvern by any standards. It is armed from head to toe with natural weapons, the most prominent of which are a lance-like horn and sword-like forearms. It keeps these weapons sharp by scraping them against each other. Unfortunately, while its weapons grow constantly in adolescence, they do not grow at all in an adult Molokonyx. It must take extra good care of its horn and claws to prevent them from breaking. Molokonyxes are very aggressive, particularly in the breeding season, where males engage in duels over females and territory. These battles are ferocious, and can lead to fatal injuries if they get out of hand. Molokonyxes are infamous for their brutal tempers, which result in entire acres of land being devastated as they take out their anger on the landscape. They are considered close relatives of the Deviljho. Like Deviljho, they are ravenous eaters, but they are more well-known for their rampages than for their appetites. Frenzied/Apex Behavior Molokonyx can be infected by the Frenzy. Its green scales become slightly tinged with dark purple and its fin becomes darker blue, while its face and claws turn pale purple. The pitch of its roar goes up slightly, and its voice in general becomes distorted. It cannot use any new combos, but its strength and speed undergo a significant increase. The existence of an Apex Molokonyx has not been confirmed. Items/Carves Molokonyx can be carved three times, have its tail severed, have its horn, back fin, and stomach broken, have both claws broken, and drop an item. ''Note: Items are listed in order from most common to least common.'' H': *'Molok Hide+: Grey-green hide from a Brute Wyvern. There is nothing really notable about it. *'Molok Scale+': This scale is remarkably tough, but thin. In layers, however, they're formidable. *'Molok Fin+': This fin contains many blood vessels to help the Molokonyx warm its body with sunlight. *'Molok Claw+': A small claw from a Brute Wyvern, decent at cutting through the flesh of prey. *'Molok Blade+': The Molokonyx's infamous saber-like claw, which it uses like a sword to slash at its enemies. *'Molok Lance+': This horn is a natural weapon, and can't be beat at slicing through scales and shells. G': *'Molok Piel: Although unremarkable in comparison to other monster piels, this one is still rather pleasurable. *'Molok Shard': A scale that is thin, but very durable. When layered, these scales are nigh unstoppable. *'Fine Molok Fin': This fin is not only a natural solar panel, but is quite beautiful as well. *'Molok Talon': This claw is small but exceedingly sharp, able to dig into prey with ease for a better grip. *'Molok Slasher': A sword-like talon from a Molokonyx. Just carve it off, and it can be used right away! *'Molok Skewer': This lance-like horn is a great defense mechanism, and is often used by jungle tribes as a weapon. A': *'Molok Dermis: This hide has a strange, rubbery feel to it. It leaves your hands tingling for hours. *'Molok Splinter': Layered like a set of armor, the Molokonyx can count itself lucky to have scales like this. *'Molok Uglifin': Called an 'uglifin' because it is undesirable. Quite magnificent in a repulsive way. *'Molok Ripper': This claw has evolved a smaller shape because it is not used often. *'Molok Halberd': A horn resembling a lance, one of the deadliest of all natural weapons. Truly a hunter's bane! *'Vengeful Blade': The main weapon of the Molokonyx, the characteristic it is infamously named after. Attacks Normal Wyvern Breath: Takes a few steps either backwards or forwards while raising its head way up, then bends down and sprays a beam of draconic energy from left to right. (Dragonblight) Hip Check: Holds back, then charges sideways a decent distance with its shoulder thrown out. Tail Sweep: Swings its tail in a 180 degree arc while turning to the side. Always does two. (Stun) Jaw Uppercut: Raises its head, then swings it downwards and left/right, ending with its head in the air again. Mighty Jaw Uppercut: Similarly to Barroth, it will lower its head, and then charge straight at its target, ending with a huge uppercut with its tusks that will send its target flying. Lunging Bite: Runs forward and bites. Slash: Growls, then swipes its claw to the side while turning a bit. (Paralysis when enraged) Turning Slash: Turns 180 degrees and swipes its claw inwardly. (Paraylsis when enraged) Hacking Slash: Growls loudly, then charges forward while swinging its claws. (Paralysis when enraged) Lance Charge: Slams the point of its lance into the ground, then charges forward at a super-fast pace, spearing the target. It can possibly get its head stuck in a wall or obstacle if it does this. Tail Slap: Looks over its shoulder and raises its tail, then swings it from side to side. (Stun) Head Sweep: Raises its head at an angle, then swings it down and to the side. Jumping Slash: Runs forward until it is just in front of its target, then jumps the last bit of distance and slashes downwards. (Paralysis when enraged) Pounce: Takes a step back, then leaps forward and crashes onto the target. Roar: Takes a step forward, stands tall, and lets loose with a primal howl. Requires Earplugs to block. G-Rank Onwards Lance Charge: When enraged, it can turn around and do another. Similarly to Diablos, if it gets its head stuck in a wall, it will immediately burrow underground and flee the area. Armor High-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire +5 *Water -15 *Thunder +10 *Ice +10 *Dragon -10 Skills: Defense Up (M), Critical Eye +1, Peak Performance, Raise Hunger G-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire +5 *Water -15 *Thunder +10 *Ice +10 *Dragon -10 Skills: Defense Up (M), Gourmand, Peak Performance, Raise Hunger A-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire +15 *Water -20 *Thunder +20 *Ice +20 *Dragon (0) Skills: Defense Up (L), Peak Performance, Speed Eating +3, Water Res -15 Weapons Sword + Shield Aggressive Claw --> Aggressive Claw+ --> Aggressive Talon --> Demonic Aggression Dual Blades Fang Blades --> Fang Blades+ --> Tusk Blades --> Yellowed Mouthswords Lance Molok Spear --> Molok Spear+ --> Onyx Lance --> Devil's Longhorn Gunlance Combustible Horn --> Combustible Horn+ --> Horn Musket --> Fire-Spitting Muskethorn Switch Axe Ruffian Demolisher --> Ruffian Demolisher+ --> Pirate's Obliterator --> Toothaxe Blade "Marauder" Notes *It shares Deviljho's battle theme. *Molokonyx's name comes from "moloch", meaning "devil", and "onyx", meaning "claw". **Its Latin name means "avenging devil's claw". *Its A-Rank armor set introduces the skill Speed Eating +3, which decreases the time it takes to consume meat to virtually nothing. It also allows one to carry more meat in the inventory. Category:Brute Wyverns Category:Monster Creation Category:Monster Hunter Destiny Category:Cottonmouth255